


Full Moon

by triggermoreliketiger



Category: Sanders Sides - Fandom, Thomas Sanders - fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Punk AU, Throwback, because I have troubles with writing Logan, hopefully you're not gonna hate it, just two sweethearts, punk! Logan mentioned, this is my first anazlogical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggermoreliketiger/pseuds/triggermoreliketiger
Summary: Logan and Virgil meet for the first time after 13 years.Logan's not a punk anymore and Virgil's not an emo anymore.





	Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired with this amazing piece of art: https://asofterfan.tumblr.com/post/170148146668/thagrinbery-ts-sideblog-asofterfan-hi-yes

Logan slowly examined the fainting hole after an earring is his left ear. It was barely visible at this point and Logan knew this but every time he looked in the mirror it was the first thing he saw. He gently rubbed the ear and sighed. It's been years since he and Anx pierced their ears. 16 years was it? It was just when they started high school. Logan was still into punk look back then and Anx would keep up his emo persona. They were perfect combo. Sassy, bad-ass, intelligent and witty. Others students loved them, teachers hated them.

Logan smirked. Who would thought that he would end up as an academic professor? Few times he met his old friends from high school. Everybody were shocked with his change. One guy even laughed. Logan couldn't tell if it's a good thing or a bad thing.

He had never met Anx after the graduation. He knew that his old friend moved somewhere to the north. But that's all. Logan even tried to find him somewhere on the internet but without any luck. Through all these years Anx's face became more and more blurry in Logan's mind, all that was left were playful, dark eyes and purple bangs. And the faint shadow of a feeling. Romantic feeling Logan used to adore Anx with. He never told him that though. Now he regretted not saying anything. But it was too late to change anything and Logan had moved on. He have had few boyfriends. Heck, he even tried dating a girl once (awful idea). He liked some of them, he even though that it was going somewhere with one of them and of course that ended up with his heart being broken. You could say he forgot about Anx but every once in a while when his fingers were touching the memory of an earring in his ear, he would recall Anx's sarcastic snorts and awful teared jeans.

"It's not the right time to think about that Logan." said Logan to his mirror reflection and slapped his face gently. He then adjusted the necktie and once again checked if sleeves of his shirt weren't wrinkled. He was about to atend really important conference organized probably by some old jerk sitting in a big chair. Logan wasn't even sure what the conference was to be about. Something about environmental issues was that? He glimpsed at the invitation, he received a month ago. Yes, exactly. So he would probably be sitting, munching on his shrimps while Important Ecologist would be arguing about the importance of double toilet paper. That was going to be wonderful evening for an academic professor Logan Sanders.

\---

He didn't have troubles with finding the right address at all. The residence was huge and very elegant, lightened with the disappearing behind the horizon sun. Logan sighed watching few guests going inside the house. The staff was checking invitations so Logan was lucky that he took his own. He once again adjusted the tie and walked over. He got inside without any troubles if you skip the judging gaze of the butler. Sometimes Logan wanted to carry around a big slogan saying "THEY DON'T PAY THAT MUCH WHEN YOU'RE WORKING AT UNIVERSITY". Did he feel a little bit awkward among all these men in their Armani suits? Maybe. Did he feel like he was worse than them? Not at all. No, actually Logan thought very highly about his intelligence. He quickly found his place.

"Dr. Logan Sanders" was saying the neatly folded card. He looked at the place next to him and groaned. he had no idea that Roman was also going to be here. Guess that his dreams of eating as many shrimps and lobsters as he wanted were to say in the sphere of dreams.

"Oh Logan! Good to see you!" chuckled mockingly a familiar voice behind him.

"Shut up Roman, sit, behave and don't talk to me." Logan didn't even care about looking at Roman. Could this evening be worse?

\---

For Logan's luck Roman was too occupied talking with some professor on his left, to bother Logan so as soon as he could get up and leave the table he did. Of course no one was asking about his opinion on plastic bottles or deforestation. Of course, he could have predicted that. But then he didn't really pay attention to what other scientists/professors/just rich people were saying either. Logan took a glass of some vine and moved on the balcony. Few groups were standing and discussing here and there but Logan didn't feel like joining them. When he was sitting and dining inside the sun managed to disappear completely behind the line of horizon. Logan sighed and looked up. The sky was clear that day. He even managed to spot one or two constellations. He always loved looking at the sky. His hand absently traveled to his ear and suddenly he felt a great sadness because the earring wasn't there anymore. He remembered that he once on his birthday he got a gift from Anx- an earring with crescent of the moon. Logan laughed at Anx back then, he asked why he had bought him such a ridiculous gift. Anx got all embarrassed back then and that was the only time Logan had seen his friend/crush blushing. And the words he heard after that would forever be carved into Logan's heart.

"You have one crescent, I have the other one. Together we're lighting up the entire night."

That's what Anx said him. It was also the only time Logan used Anx's real name. Virgil. To Logan it was very intimate moment. The most intimate moment in his life if he would think about it. Not even his first night with his first ex-boyfriend was as intimate as that evening. And he would never learn if he was the only one who felt that way back then.

Logan took off his glasses and put it into the pocket. He needed to stare into the blurry sky. All he could see was white stain on the dark sky. The only light thing. It was full-moon. He sipped his vine. He didn't really like vine. But he didn't want to seem like a desperate, sober loner. Although he probably did. His fingers traced the balustrade. The stone was cold and rough. It brought back even more memories. Again. That one time he and Anx broke into and old, abandoned castle because Logan wanted to see if there were any old inscriptions left. All they found was a nest of wild pigeons. And an old plastic bag. It was good memory. They ended up climbing some old tower (Anx was freaking up claiming that it was dangerous and Logan had to go first to check if it's for sure safe) and staring into the sky. It was warm evening like yesterday.

Logan shock his head. He was indeed in very nostalgic mood today. He put the half-empty glass aside and put on his glasses, only to notice a lonely person staring at him from the across the balcony.

Logan tilted his head. He couldn't point what was it but something in this man was quite similar. Was it the way he was standing? They were staring at each other for a while, trying to read the other's expression (Logan with his poor vision tried to focus on man's face but it was one blur even with his glasses on). Finally Logan assumed that it must have been only an illusion. He didn't have any friends among the higher class and this man clearly was quite rich. He sighed and looked at the sky once more, hoping that the stranger would drop off and leave Logan alone. He was wrong.

After few minutes with a corner of his eye, he noticed someone's hand resting on the balustrade, right next to him. He didn't direct his face to the male, still hoping that he would somehow avoid the conversation with God-Knows-Who-Logan-Doesn't-Know-For-Sure-But-He-Probably-Should-If-He-Is-Invited.

"Night sky is for sure beautiful isn't it?" male's voice is quite deep, but almost velvet smooth. And it took Logan's breath away. He's scared to look at the man now. At the man he knew. At the man who was in his mind almost all day. And almost half of his life. Logan gulped and forced his head to face Him.

"Hello Virgil." slipped through his teeth.

"Hey Lo." Virgil smirked lightly.

He looked different. Different than Logan remembered. The purple bangs which used to cover his eyes is now neatly combed back. His jawline game was even stronger, his face expression a little bit less rebellious. Except of eyes. Eyes were just the same as Logan remembered them. Dark. Mysterious. With a playful spark. He could feel his lips curling up too.

"It's been a while." stated Logan and tear away his gaze.

"13 years, wasn't it?" sighed Virgil and leaned over the balustrade.

"Seems so..." Logan tapped the cold stone with his index finger. He used to do the same when he was at class. Logan was tapping his fingers over the desk and Virgil was humming random songs to the rhythms "played" by Logan. "So what are you doing here?"

Virgil chuckled and something stung Logan's heart.

"I'm the owner of this place."

"Oh..." now Logan wasn't expecting that "It's nice..." he complimented awkwardly.

Virgil laughed once again.

"It doesn't suit me, does it? It's not the Anx you remember, is it Lo?"

Logan looked back at Virgil. His pale complexion, dark hair, charming eyes and little smile dancing on his lips. Still damn handsome.

"It's not but is it a bad thing? I'm not exactly the same punk you remember either." he smiled. It's been a while since Logan smiled honestly but around Virgil it came out almost naturally.

"Is it a bad thing though?" Virgil teased back and Logan's smile grew wider. He one again felt like teenager. "I see that you took off your earring..." said Virgil after few minutes of comfortable silence. Logan propped his arm over the balustrade so he could properly face Virgil.

"I had too. You know... Giving good example to the kids as stuff... That's my job now." he mumbled. It seemed that Virgil was really the man with bright, shining career and Logan... Logan was just a simple lecturer at the university. Virgil smirked as Logan expected but there was nothing mean in this smirk.

"You? A teacher?" he raised his eyebrow and it hit Logan just how more handsome Virgil got. He used to be handsome when they were younger but now... it was different. He matured and yet something in his features still had this joyful, young beauty which Logan had lost a long time ago. He felt  blush crawling on his cheeks. He would lie if he said that his feelings didn't come back. Or maybe they never really left? Virgil hummed "Actually I can totally see you as a professor. A good one. Not like these which we used to have at school. Remember that jock... What was his name... Hugh? I think it was Hugh. That one time during our Bio class he-"

"-said that there are only two genders. That it’s pure biology. Yes, I remember. And teacher did nothing even though she knew that Joan was non-binary. I remember that." finished Logan.

"Hugh was a dick and he totally deserved to be proven that. You did that Logan! I swear to god your monologue was diamond and gold! I literally wanted to tattoo that iconic quote " _nothing is binary and everything is gay you ignorant bitch"_ on my ass back then! I still kinda want to do that!" laughed Virgil and Logan's blush deepened "I was soooo impressed Logan!" he stated proudly with a bright smile on his face "You. You impressed me Lo." he added a little bit softer and much more quiet.

Great. Now Logan's face was burning fire.

"I did get a detention though." he mumbled and forced himself to look at the garden covered with shadows of the night.

"And I skipped all classes that week to spend it with you!" chuckled Virgil.

"You only attended Maths!" smiled Logan to the memory.

"Because you forced me!"

"Well someone had to!"

"Someone had to write down all the formulas for you, is that what you mean Lo?" laughed Virgil.

"You didn't even have a notebook!" snorted Logan. "You were just-"

"-trying to remember everything and then I was writing everything on myself and on you." he laughed again and Logan blushed. He remembered sitting shirtless in Virgil's room while the latter was covering all his body with different mathematical formulas with black and blue sharpies. It felt nice.

Logan didn't realize he said the last sentence out loud until he met Virgil's shocked expression.

"I-I mean school times... It feels nice to think about that." he coughed awkwardly and looked at his feet. A moment later he felt cold fingers on his chin and his face was brought up once again. Virgil was much closer than before and oh god, he looked even better from the short distance.

"It really was nice." he said completely serious and Logan couldn't help his heart beating faster and faster. Virgil's hand slipped off Logan chin on his shoulder and then travelled smoothly on the back of Logan’s neck.

"Now that you've met again... I would love to get closer to you." Stated Virgil; awkwardly. Logan breathing hitched. _Stupid,_ Virgil for sure didn’t mean it that way.

"Like… be friends again?" Logan's throat was all dry.

"Closer." Virgil bit his lips.

"Best friends?" asked Logan carefully. Virgil's hand on his neck on his neck felt hot.

Virgil smiled shyly.

"Closer?" he asked quietly while biting his lips.

"Super-best friends?" Logan felt like his stomach was about to explode.

Virgil chuckled.

"How about something more romantic?" he shifted his gaze back at Logan.

Logan's mind went blank. Did he really just hear that? Did... Was it a joke? Virgil didn't look like he was joking but everything was possible? After all these years?

Logan cleared his throat, trying to gain a little bit of courage.

"It's been years..." he mumbled but his hand somehow landed on Virgil's chest. He started playing with the collar of his white shirt.

"I know." Logan could see how Virgil's throat was moving as he was speaking. they were that close. “And if you don't want then-"

Logan didn't let Virgil finish his sentence by closing the gap between their lips. Virgil stiffened for a few seconds but soon started moving his lips against Logan. The kiss was slow and deep. Much more intimate than any other kiss Logan had ever shared. Virgil's lips were so soft and tasted like the most expensive honey with a small pinch of sourness. Logan wanted this kiss to last forever and yet he was the first one to step back.

He looked at Virgil. His bangs fell down on his eyes and Logan had to surpass a smirk realizing that in fact nothing had changed over past 13 years.

"I suppose you are willing to give this a try?" asked Virgil huskily.

Logan smiled.

"I'm more than willing to." he said looking Virgil deep into the eyes.

_The moon was full in many ways that night._

 


End file.
